


J Is For . . .

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken weekend during hiatus, Jensen gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J Is For . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Tattoo.  
> Notes: Written for Week #10 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/.

Jared holds Jensen’s wrist, broad thumb brushing over the speck of black ink on the smooth skin over Jensen’s veins. “I get that it’s a J for Jensen, but why so small?”

Jensen avoids Jared’s eyes. “Wanted to be able to cover it up with a watch, you know? Tats can be a pain in the ass for certain roles. Hell, I was drunk; don’t even know why I did it.” Jensen jerks his hand away, slapping his watch back on. Picking up their script, he rubs the back of his neck. “Whatever. Just forget it. Let’s run our lines.”


End file.
